


Down in New Orleans

by incurableinsanity



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Princess and the Frog (2009) Fusion, Animal Transformation, Bayou, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Magic and Curses, New Orleans, Super Husbands, Winterhawk Fic Exchange, sniper husbands, the circus is in town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incurableinsanity/pseuds/incurableinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What the hell –” Bucky starts, going to rub his face. He lifts his hand and –</p><p>A green hand.</p><p>A frog hand.</p><p>“OH MY GOD!” He shouts. “You turned me into a frog, you motherfucker!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down in New Orleans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adamsgirl42 (eddiessofa)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiessofa/gifts).



> For the Winterhawk Fic Exchange 2015

_“Extra, extra, read all about it! Carson’s Circus in town for Mardi Gras celebration! Mayor Stark to include circus acts in the parade!”_

 

 

Clint weaves around the morning commuters, arms spread wide as he whistles. The quiver sitting at his hip bounces with each step while he twirls the purple bow in his left hand.

New Orleans! He can’t believe it! The sights, the people! Look at them all!

Spotting a trolley, he hops onto the moving vehicle, hanging off the edge with only a hand on the pole to hold him. New Orleans – it’s gonna be his biggest show yet. He’ll be famous – more famous – in a matter of days. Carson even said he’s gonna perform in the parade.

He’s gonna be huge – he knows it.

“Clint, what the hell?” Clint turns, watching as Barney jumps up onto the crowded trolley next to him, scowl firmly in place. “Where’ve you been? Carson wants you back at rehearsal.”

“Please, Barney, I’m fine. I’m The Amazing Hawkeye!” Clint says, turning to look at the buildings they pass, which is why he misses Barney’s dark look. “Besides, since when have I needed practice?”

“You’re too cocky,” Barney tells him, shoving lightly at Clint. Clint bounces back with a laugh.

“C’mon Barney, it’s _New Orleans_ ,” He says, “Plenty of opportunity for carnies like us.”

“I’m sure someone will gladly take two no-schooled carnies in their twenties,” Barney snorts and Clint wrinkles his nose.

“Cynical. Where’s your Mardi Gras spirit? I hear the mayor’s making a big party of it all.”

“Mayor Stark is a filthy rich guy with nothin’ better to do,” Barney mumbles, but Clint ignores him. He jumps down from the trolley, intent on ditching his brother. It’s not every day you get to go to New Orleans and yet Barney’s being a downer.

He ducks under some brown-haired guy in a diner apron in his rush, moving down the sidewalk. All the people, the diversity, the culture. So much better than Iowa, really. Iowa’s all grass fields and barn animals. New Orleans is bright lights, great people, and buildings. Not to mention the water. Clint’s never seen this much water. He wonders what the bayou’s like.

“Clint, would you wait up?” Barney shouts, running to catch up again. Clint hums noncommittally, waving at a kid who looks at him in awe. “Seriously, Carson’s gonna be mad if you don’t show up again.”

“Everybody at that circus knows I’m the biggest act they got,” Clint shrugs. “I’m like, circus royalty or something.” Which is probably a fair assessment, in Clint’s opinion. His archery skills are unparalleled to everyone else.

“Whatever,” Barney huffs just as they pass an alleyway. Clint stops curiously, spotting what seems to be a shop down in the nook. While Barney keeps walking, Clint goes to check it out. Seconds later, he hears Barney realizing his brother isn’t with him and comes to follow him. “Clint, _let’s go_.”

“In a sec, Barney, jeez,” Clint says. He reads the sign:

Loki’s Voodoo Emporium

“Can I help you gentlemen?” Whirling around at the voice, Clint comes face to face with a well-dressed man with slicked back hair. “Perhaps a card reading? Or a specific spell?”

“No, no, we’re just looking,” Barney puts a hand on Clint’s shoulder, and Clint scowls for it. “C’mon Clint, we’ve gotta to get back.”

“Barney-” Clint says, but the man interrupts with,

“The quiver and bow – would you happen to be the archer of the circus?”

Clint beams, “That’s me – The Amazing Hawkeye.”

“Curious that you aren’t with your troupe. Looking for bigger and better things, perhaps?”

“Clint,” Barney says.

“Could be. Why do you ask?”

The man smiles, “I could predict your future, if you’d like. A man like yourself must want to know.”

“Well, yeah, sure.”

“Clint, we’ve got our own fortune teller, remember? This man’s nothing but a sham,” Barney interjects, trying to pull Clint away, but Clint stays put. Honestly, why is Barney being so weird?

The man’s face darkens, “Don’t disrespect me, young one. I’ve got more power than you’ll ever know. I’ve got friends on the other side.”

Barney recoils, but Clint grins. “So, what do I call you?”

“My name is Loki, man of voodoo and magic and the future. Come inside, young archer. Let’s find your future among the cards.” Loki rests his arm around Clint’s shoulder, and Clint willingly follows. He wonders if New Orleans magic is different than the circus tricks. He doesn’t necessarily believe it, but he’s curious to hear. Besides, what harm could it do?

Upon entering the dark shop, Clint looks over the décor, taking in the different items and dolls sitting and hanging about. Loki leads Clint to a table, and Clint sits at the table. Barney sits next to him, looking for all intents and purposes like he’d rather eat glass than sit here.

Downer, man, what a downer.

“Now then, each of you take three cards,” Loki instructs, shuffling cards and then splaying them out. Clint grabs three at random. Barney glares a hole in them, but Clint nudges him until he takes his own cards.

“We’ll visit your past, present, and future,” Loki informs, spreading out the six cards. He turns to Clint first. Flipping the first card, “The circus has treated you well and you’ve grown up with skills beyond the average person.” Then the second, “However, the circus isn’t much for making money for its performers. You want to grow, to get bigger and famous, to travel and be known.” Loki moves over to the third card. “It’s the green you need, and in your future, it’s green that I see.”

Clint’s grin broadened. It may not be real, but it certainly felt good to hear.

“Now you young man, your past is much the same with the circus and the dead parents,” Loki looks to Barney, sliding around the table to stand between the brothers. He leans down, flipping the second card, “Yet the circus doesn’t treat you as well, with the small sideshows and the mostly labor work, putting up tents and carrying luggage.” Clint snickers at this, earning Barney’s glare. Loki grabs the third card, holding it up for Barney to see, but Clint couldn’t. “But in the future I see, I see the man you always wanted to be.”

Clint sees Barney start to smile, and he wonders what changed his brother’s mind.

“Shake my hand,” Loki holds out his hand to Clint. “Won’t you shake a poor sinner’s hand?”

What harm could it do?

Clint shakes Loki’s hand and Loki grins.

“Great, let’s begin,” Loki snaps his fingers and Clint –

Clint’s can’t move, bound to the chair.

“What the hell?” He tugs at the bonds, but it’s not working. Loki grabs a nearby charm and brings it to Clint’s hand. He winces at the sharp sting, feeling the blood well up at his finger.

“You have heart,” Loki smiles, sly and sharp. Clint shakes his head, feeling off all over. His body is tingling, _glowing_. He looks to Barney, but Barney’s just staring, blank-faced.

He’s so screwed.

 

 

 

 

 

Bucky Barnes stumbles into his bed early that morning, dead on his feet. Last night was busy, busier than usual, but it got him better tips from the bigger parties.

All he needs is some sleep and then he can –

The alarm rings, shrill and loud.

Bucky groans, pushing himself out of bed.

“Good night Namor’s, Good morning Fury’s,” He murmurs at his wardrobe, pulling out the uniform for Fury’s diner. Opening the dresser drawer, he drops in the tips from last night. “Almost there.”

Almost enough for the old mill down by the docks. Then he can put money on the down payment and get started on making his and Steve’s own restaurant. The one he’s dreamed of having with Steve since they were both small and tiny – a time when they lived off the generosity of their neighbors who were just as poor as the two orphan boys were. Bucky wants to repay that kindness. He knows Steve does too, since Steve’s been saving as he can. Not as much, since he couldn’t start working until he shot up and filled in from his small stature. But, every cent counts.

On his way to work, Bucky sidesteps a blond with a bow on his way to Fury’s, and huffs. Goddamn carnies.

Fury’s door chimes when Bucky enters, and he spots the man himself through the counter window. Fury doesn’t greet him, but he rarely does. Bucky gets to work right away, clearing tables and taking orders for the regulars. He makes himself a cup of coffee while Fury’s not looking, but he suspects his boss knows anyway.

“Hey Bucky,” He hears and turns to spot Natasha and Sam sitting at a table. Sam asks, “Rough night?”

Bucky’s mouth twists wryly, “Isn’t Namor’s like that every night?” Sam laughs and Natasha smirks. “Where’s Steve and Tony?”

“On their way,” Natasha tells him. “Tony said his dad wanted to tell him something first.”

Sam adds, “While we wait, we wanted to know if you’d want to go out later?”

“No, man, sorry, I’m working an extra shift at Namor’s. Gotta keep saving up,” Bucky says, apologetic. Sam and Natasha both make faces, but Bucky ignores them in favor of helping another table.

He’s busy clearing off a table when he hears Steve and Tony come in.

“This shit blows,” He listens to Tony grumble, “entire thing – it’s like I don’t exist.”

“I know Tony,” Steve murmurs sympathetically.

“What’s bugging you today?” Sam asks as Bucky slides over to the table of four. Tony drops into the circular booth, Steve next to him.

“Mayor Stark,” Tony begins and Bucky knows it’s bad when Tony refers to his father by his title, “has decided to hold a ‘masquerade ball’ tonight as part of the celebration.”

“That doesn’t sound too bad,” Natasha says.

Tony makes a face, “that isn’t the worst part.” Bucky’s about to inquire when he hears Steve mumble something about a princess. Furrowing his brow, Bucky stares at Steve.

“What?”

“What?” Steve echoes.

“What did you just say?”

“Nothing.”

“You said something.”

“Drop it Bucky.”

“Steve, I’ve known you since you were still a twig. Do you really think I’m going to drop it?”

“Alright, fine,” Steve sighs. “Mr. Stark-”

“-The asshole-” Tony cuts in.

“-has decided to make me the ‘princess’ of the ball and parade since he got elected king of the parade. Meaning I’m the special guest.”

Bucky has to clench his jaw to not laugh once he sees the look on Tony’s face. Tony looks ready for another outburst, but Steve grabs Tony’s hand other the table, linking their fingers together. Tony deflates with a long sigh.

“Not even a prince?” Natasha raises an eyebrow, like that’s the issue. Which, fair, Bucky decides. It’s the safer topic to bring up. They all know ever since Howard hired Steve as an assistant around the house a few years ago, he’s considered Steve a better son than Tony has ever been. Steve rarely even works in the house anymore. He wonders how Howard would feel knowing his blood son is dating the guy he considers his pride and joy.

“A joke on his part,” Steve answers. Tony snorts. “Can we move on from this?”

Tony looks to Bucky, “As a moving on gesture, I need to ask you something.”

The last time Tony asked him something, Bucky ended up with a broken arm. Still, “shoot.”

“My father wants to hire you to cook some desserts at the ball tonight. He said he’ll pay you in advance.”

“I have to work tonight at Namor’s.”

“I’ll ask Namor to reschedule,” Tony waves his hand. The man pulls out his wallet and hands over a wad of cash.

This is – “this is enough to cover the down payment.”

“Is that so?” Tony drawls, and Bucky makes a face. He knows Tony knows that he (and also Steve) hates getting charity. “Don’t give me that look, Barnes. That’s the amount my father said he’d pay. He doesn’t even know about you wanting that mill – if he did he would’ve given Steve the money forever ago.”

Steve glances at Bucky, but Bucky ignores him for a moment. He needs a second to think. He wants the mill, and this could do it. It’s fair, technically he’s working for the money. And he’ll have a little extra to start putting in renovations. Add Steve’s savings to that, and they’ll be off to a good start.

Finally he says, “Alright.” Tony grins.

“Great, come by like an hour early so we can set you up.”

“You’ll have to head over to Coulson & Hill’s Realty, Buck,” Steve tells him and Bucky nods. He’s been the one communicating with Coulson, so it’ll be easier. “I can meet you at the mill.”

“Hey, Fury,” Bucky turns to the man, who doesn’t even pretend to have not been listening. Seriously, that man’s got ears everywhere.

“Go,” Fury waves at him, straight-faced, but Bucky thinks he can see a hint of pride in his visible eye. Fury’s been way too good to him. Giving him extra hours and overtime when he can, slightly bigger cuts of tips, things like that.

“Thanks,” Bucky grins, and heads off.

Cooking at the ball won’t be too bad. Good food, and Steve and Tony will be there.

It’ll be fine.

 

 

 

 

 

Of course it all goes to shit when part way through the ball, Coulson and Hill show up and purposefully head up to him with blank faces. Coulson is supposed to bring the papers for him to sign, for the property of the mill, but his hands are empty.

“Mr. Coulson,” Bucky greets. Coulson gives him a polite smile, and Bucky’s stomach drops. Whatever he’s about to say, it’s not good.

“Mr. Barnes,” Coulson starts while Hill politely looks the other way. “I regret to inform you that we’ve got another buyer. He’s willing to pay in full.”

Bucky inhales sharply. He closes his eyes. “How soon?”

Coulson sounds apologetic when he says, “I can hold him off for a few days, but if you don’t have the rest of the payment by Wednesday, I’m afraid we’ll have to go through with the sale. I’m sorry, Mr. Barnes.”

Bucky swallows around the lump in his throat. Finally enough money, and his chance at his dream is shot down not even in 24 hours. He manages to breathe out a “thanks, Coulson,” before he turns away to find somewhere private to collect himself. He hears Coulson and Hill step away quietly. He gets a few steps someone bumps into him, spilling wine onto his shirt.

“Oh man, I am so sorry-” The guy says, but Bucky waves him off. The guy scuttles away, face red. Ignoring him, Bucky slips into the manor. God, how’s he going to tell Steve? Steve had been so excited when they cleaned up the mill earlier today. They had talked for hours about the things they were going to do to renovate. ‘The Howling Commandos’ they were going to call it. Shit.

As if hearing his name, he hears Steve:

“Bucky, hey, you alright?” Steve’s coming down the stairs, and Bucky turns to him. “I thought you – what happened to your shirt?”

“Some klutz,” Bucky answers, his voice hoarse and he has to swallow. He can’t even make the joke he wants about the tiara sitting on Steve’s head. Steve frowns.

“C’mere, Tony’s probably got something you can fit in,” He says, slinging an arm around Bucky. “Tony!”

At the call, Tony comes from another room, messing with his hair. “Yeah Steve – oh shit Barnes. Okay, c’mon, upstairs, let’s go.”

 

 

 

 

 

“Alright Barnes, let’s see how that fits,” Tony calls and Bucky sighs as he steps into the room. He feels like a dork. Dressed like some guy from the fairytales one of his childhood neighbors used to read to him and Steve back in the day. Tony whistles sharply. “What a prince.”

“Shouldn’t you be the prince to Steve’s princess?” Bucky quips, crossing his arms across his chest.

“Hey, don’t let my father hear you say that.”

“You look good, Bucky,” Steve cuts in, his mouth lifted in a smile. “Suits you.”

“Shut it your majesty,” Bucky tells him, but Steve smiles wider in good humor. “Don’t think I was just ignoring that thing on your head.”

“Oh please, you wish you could pull off this thing this well,” Steve mocks affront, sniffing exaggeratedly and adjusting the tiara. Bucky stifles the laugh but not the grin. Tony snorts, but it’s obvious he’s hiding his smile.

Bucky’s lucky to have these friends. “You two should go ahead before the mayor starts looking for you.”

“What about you?” Steve asks, brows furrowed. Bucky can almost see the ‘my friend needs my help’ switch turn on. He really doesn’t want to tell Steve about the mill.

“Just need a break is all. Gets hot with all the cooking,” Bucky shrugs. “I’ll catch up in a bit.”

Steve looks like he’s about to say something else, but Tony interrupts, accurately reading the mood for once. “C’mon Steve. We can find Natasha and Sam and laugh at your tiara together.”

Steve’s mouth purses, but he nods a moment later. “Alright. Later Bucky.”

“Don’t take too long,” Tony advises, “don’t need my father in a rage cause his favorite cook’s missing.”

Bucky doesn’t quite have to force the laugh, “Will do, Stark. See you in a bit.” He watches the two exit the bedroom they had taken shelter in. Once he’s alone, Bucky exhales. He moves to the balcony, gazing up to the night sky. The stars are blinding against the dark background, and the North Star the brightest.

“What the hell am I to do?” Bucky murmurs, crossing his arms. His eyes slip closed. There’s no way he can get the rest of the money in time. And he refuses to get the charity – he won’t ask Steve to ask Howard. That’s a terrible idea all around. “I’m fucked.”

“I could help with that,” someone says crudely, and Bucky jumps. He whirls around. There’s no one there.

“What the hell?” Bucky blinks.

“Uh, down here.” Looking down, there’s a frog sitting on the desk inside. A frog. Uh –

“The hell?”

“Yeah, hi –” is as far as the frog gets before Bucky swears loudly. He jumps back, tossing the nearest thing at the frog. He scrambles inside to find more projectiles. “Okay, not needed thanks!”

“What the fuck!?” Bucky scrambles away. Frogs are not supposed to talk!!

“Look, look, I’m not really a frog!” The frog shouts, jumping to safety.

“You look like a frog!”

“Okay, fair! But, I wasn’t always a frog! I’m from Carson’s Circus! The one in town?” Bucky stops, staring at the frog skeptically. He’s tense, but the frog really can’t hurt him. It’s a _frog_. He could probably stop throwing things.

For now.

“So…if you weren’t always a frog…then why are you one now?”

“A man named Loki turned me into a frog. I think he’s up to something no good. He and my brother Barney.”

“Okay…” Bucky took a cautious step closer. “Let’s say I believe you. Who are you?”

“I am The Amazing Hawkeye,” the frog boasts, puffing his chest up. “I’m an archer for Carson’s Circus. The best act there is.”

“Well I’m not calling you that. Your name?”

“Clint,” Clint informs him. “Listen, I had an idea when I escaped from Loki and Barney on how to turn me back.”

“And that is?”

“Well, this lady at the circus used to tell us the story of the frog prince when I was a kid. You know it?”

Slowly, Bucky nods. “Right.”

“So, in the story, the frog is kissed by a princess and turns back into a human. Kissing is the key. So if I kiss you, I’ll turn back.”

Bucky recoils, “Absolutely not.”

“Oh c’mon!” Clint pleads, “I can get you anything you need in return. Once I’m a human, anyway.”

“You’re just a carnie.”

“Ouch man, that hurts,” Clint says. “But listen, really. I’m like, circus royalty. Carson’ll do anything to keep me in his shows. So if I ask him for something, he’ll get it for me. Weren’t you fucked? I can fix it.”

Bucky twists his mouth into a frown, thinking. Could Clint really help him? If he could, then he’d be able to get the mill back. He wouldn’t have to tell Steve that their dream would never come true. He hears himself question, “Can you help a financial problem?”

“Yeah, of course,” Clint nods.

“If I kiss you, I want enough money to cover the entire payment on this building I need,” Bucky lays out and Clint nods again.

“Deal. Kiss me and I’ll get you that building.” Bucky takes a deep breath, holding out his hands. Clint obligingly hops into them. Before he can have second thoughts, he brings Clint closer, holding him up.

“Okay,” He breathes. Clint’s eyes close and Bucky forces his eyes shut. Don’t look, don’t think about it. He’s kissed plenty of people before, just think of someone else.

Bucky kisses Clint.

He can feel the heat of something, sparking everywhere and around him. He cracks his eyes open, and sees color bursting. He feels…odd.

One second Bucky’s standing, the next, he’s crouching and everything looks…bigger.

“What the hell –” Bucky starts, going to rub his face. He lifts his hand and –

A green hand.

A frog hand.

“OH MY GOD!” He shouts. “You turned me into a frog, you motherfucker!”

“I didn’t do it on purpose!” Clint yells back, “it was supposed to work!”

“Well, it didn’t!” Bucky holds up his _frog_ arms. “Now we’re both stuck like this!”

“Sorry! Look, there’s got to be another way!”

“There better be! You owe me the end of our deal!”

“Look, that deal’s only intact if we’re both human! I can only help you if we turn back!”

“I swear to God –” Bucky cut himself off at the sound of shrieking laughter. He turned, spotting dark _somethings_ slithering across the wall. “The hell are those?!”

“Loki’s shadow pets. We gotta move. If Loki catches me, we’re both screwed,” Clint says, jumping out the window. Groaning, Bucky jumps out to follow. They have to duck under several people, and he thinks he can see his friends across the way. But there’s no way they can help. Even if Steve believed him, there’s nothing they can do.

Bucky jumps out of the way of a blond man who looks at him oddly. Too busy dodging the shadows, he and Clint cling onto a bundle of balloons, and he thinks nothing of the man.

As the balloons float upwards and onwards, they make their getaway.

As frogs.

God, he’s so screwed.

 

 

 

 

 

At some point, the balloons descend into the bayou and pop, forcing them to stop. Bucky’s exhausted, feeling clumsy in a way that he hasn’t felt since he was tiny and growing several inches every week. Clint’s a short distance away, rubbing at his face – his frog face.

Yeah, it’s never going to stop being weird.

Not to mention Bucky’s still pissed.

How’s he supposed to earn the money to pay for the mill as a frog? Will anyone notice he’s gone? Steve? Tony? Natasha? Sam? Anyone? How long before his friends worry?

“I can’t believe this – I’m a fucking frog,” He mumbles to himself, pulling his hand away from his skin – only to find it sticky. “Oh my god, this is disgusting – this is _slime_.”

“Technically, I think it’s mucus.” Bucky whirls around, and Clint waves sheepishly from where he sits.

“Listen, you’re going to get me out of this mess. I don’t have time for this weird voodoo magic!” Bucky shouts, and Clint winces.

“Look, there’s probably another way out of this mess.”

“Why?” Bucky demands.

Shrugging, Clint says, “Magic is weird.” At Bucky’s look, he adds, “I highly doubt Loki is the only one with magic around here. There’s got to be another magic user or voodoo guy or whatever with their glowsticks of destiny.”

“Glowsticks of destiny.”

“Well, it was more like a brown charm, but semantics,” Clint says and Bucky groans.

Screwed. So, so screwed.

 

 

 

 

 

“Hey, Tony, have you seen Bucky?” Steve asks as he walks up to Tony, who’s in conversation. Tony glances at him, says, “one second, Reed,” and turns to Steve completely.

“What’s wrong?”

“I haven’t seen Bucky since we left him upstairs. I checked and he’s not there.”

“Maybe he went to grab more supplies?” Tony shrugs. “He’s probably fine – it’s Barnes, after all.”

“Yeah,” Steve frowns. “It’s just – he’s seemed off tonight. I thought he woulda been happy after we put down the money on the mill.”

Tony hitches a half-smile, teasing, “Maybe he got laid?”

“Tony,” Steve groans, but he’s smiling too.

“He’s off somewhere being Barnes, Steve. He’s fine.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Steve says, “Thanks, Tony.”

“And who knows, maybe you’ll get lucky, too.” Tony fakes a leer, and Steve flushes.

“Shut it,” He says, but without any heat. Tony smiles again, softly, and squeezes Steve’s arm.

“He’s around Steve, relax.”

“Alright,” Steve nods, “I’ll see you later.”

“Later, love.” Steve steps away, leaving Tony to his conversation. He’s only a few steps before he’s stopped by a blond man, who looks oddly charming.

“Hey,” The man greets. “You’re Steve Rogers, right?”

Slowly, Steve nods, “That’s me.”

The man holds out his hand, “Clint Barton. Carson’s Circus. How do you do?”

 

 

 

 

 

“Do you even have any idea where you’re going?” Bucky questions, and Clint makes an annoyed face. Which is still infinitely weird because it’s on a _frog_.

“Do you have any better ideas?” Clint wonders and Bucky would stick out his tongue if he wasn’t afraid of it shooting out too far. Goddamn frog tongues. They had already gotten stuck once when they got into a heated debate earlier when Clint told him all about what happened to him.

“Look, I all I want to do is turn human and go back to my life.”

“Well, same here, buddy! But that’s still not an idea – that’s the goal!”

Bucky’s about to open his mouth to tell Clint to shut his when there’s a low rumble. They pause, looking at each other. There’s another rumble, and something in the water moves.

“Is that-?”

“Sshh!” Bucky shushes, and Clint shuts up with a snap. The water bubbles and an alligator’s head begins to surface.

It’s official. This day is the worst in his life. Why did he have to kiss the goddamn frog?

Then the strangest thing happens:

“Sirs! I hear you are in need of some magical help!” The alligator booms.

Clint sputters, “Uh – wait – what?”

Bucky takes a step back while the alligator replies, “I heard you speaking! You wish to return to human forms, yes?”

“We do,” Bucky agrees slowly. “Do you know someone who can help?”

“Yes, verily! His name is Dr. Strange; he lives within the bayou. He can help with your problem.”

“And you can show us the way?” Bucky asks.

“Indeed,” The alligator grins, and that’s just plain terrifying. “My name is Thor! And what might yours be?”

“Bucky.”

“Clint.”

“Well then, Bucky, Clint, hop onto my back and we will begin our journey to the strange doctor!” Thor says.

“No offense, but why are you helping us?” Bucky says, grabbing Clint’s arm to stop him from going. Clint makes a face.

“I, too, wish to be human. But unlike you, from what I overheard, I have always been what I am. However, I want to join the humans and do human things!”

“Like what?” Clint asks, finally jumping on Thor’s back. Reluctantly, Bucky joins him. Thor wades his way to through the water, sluicing through it with ease.

“I heard you humans play music instruments, build grand structures, cook your food, and do many things. I wish to enjoy all aspects of human life!” Thor laughs.

“When I’m human, I’m going to become the most famous marksman ever. The Amazing Hawkeye – known to every person on the planet!” Clint grins. Bucky rolls his eyes, using a stick to adjust their course just enough so that Thor wouldn’t clip the nearby logs.

“And you, Bucky?” Thor asks.

“When I’m human, I’m going to earn my restaurant. Until then, I’ll just have to work my ass off to get there.”

“But that sounds so boring,” Clint makes a face. Bucky glares at him.

“Not everyone can just be a carnie. Some of us have to work for a living.”

“Hey!” Clint retorts, looking offended. “Carnies are people too!”

“Well technically you’re currently a frog.” Clint sputters at that.

“Calm yourself, friends,” Thor urges. “Once you return to your human forms, all will be well.”

“The sooner the better,” Bucky mumbles.

 

 

 

 

 

He’s not sure how long they travel for when Thor takes a small break. Bucky’s watching the surrounding area, keeping an eye out for the shadow demons Clint said Loki sent. They had lost the tail when they got away using the balloons, but they could catch up at any time.

He glances around, watching Clint shoot his tongue at nearby bugs, clearly making a game out of it. Which is just gross.

“You know,” Clint says, “you could lighten up a bit.”

“I’ll ‘lighten up’ when I’m human and you fulfill our deal,” Bucky snarks. Clint makes a face like he would wrinkle his nose if he still had one. Which is weirdly endearing.

But Bucky refuses to think about it.

Clint shrugs after a moment, and is distracted by the bugs again. Bucky doesn’t get how Clint can be so laid back, but then again, he really doesn’t know who Clint is. A carnie, yes. An annoying pain, yes. But still, Bucky’s mom used to say not to judge books by their covers, and if there’s one thing he needs to do right now, it’s to not judge animals by their visage. For frog’s sake, Thor is an alligator and he’s still the friendliest thing in this bayou.

Bucky spots a firefly nearby, moving to rest on the seed head of a dandelion.

“Oh cool, a blowball,” Clint hops up next to him. “When I was a kid, the fortune teller used to tell me that making a wish on a blowball was one of the luckier things you could do.”

Bucky side-eyes him, but Clint’s looking at the plant. “You were in the circus that young?”

Clint shrugs, “when my parents died, Barney and I went to a bunch of foster places, but they weren’t any good. We ran away to Carson’s and just…stayed ever since.”

Bucky turns to watch the firefly. He thinks of losing his parents and Steve losing his. He wonders what it would’ve been like living in the circus his whole life. “Must’ve been rough.”

“It’s had its ups and downs. Seeing lots of places is cool, but I’ve never really stayed in one place for long.”

Bucky nods at that, watching the nearby firefly, who comes to notice their attention.

“Can I help you?” The firefly asks politely. They’re still waiting on Thor to come back, so Bucky asks,

“Is this the right direction for Dr. Strange?” The firefly pauses and then shakes his head.

“You’re going in the wrong direction for that,” he tells them, flying closer. “I could point you the way to go.” Bucky shares a look with Clint just as Thor returns.

“Friends, are you ready to depart?”

“Thor,” Clint frowns, “this firefly-”

“Bruce,” the firefly supplies.

“-Bruce, says that we’re going the wrong way.”

“Well, I must not remember the way as well as I thought I did,” Thor replies good-naturedly.

“A word of advice,” Bruce tells them quietly, “never take advice from an alligator.”

“Noted,” Bucky says.

Bruce lights up, “come on, my family and I will show you the way.”

“I thank you for your generosity,” Thor grins.

“Your family?” Clint asks just as thousands of fireflies light up, ready to go. Their lights illuminate the trees in a soft glow. Clint breathes in awe, “wow.”

“Reminds me of a circus,” Bucky murmurs and Clint smiles.

 

 

 

 

 

“You know for the life of me, I can’t think of the name of these things,” Clint says conversationally, pulling at one of the spiked balls in Thor’s hide. Thor’s taking it remarkably well all things considered, grimacing only when they pull one out of a sensitive area.

Bucky hums, assisting Bruce in pulling the next one. “Got any ideas Bruce?”

The mess of jumbled words Bruce speaks makes Bucky wish he hadn’t asked. Still, he thanks the firefly.

“So how much farther to the doctor?” Clint asks.

“Shouldn’t be much farther. A couple more hours and we’ll reach our destination by daylight.”

“You think we may stop for food? I am famished,” Thor adds and Bucky sighs.

“I’ll do it. Clint come help me.”

“Uh, I’m not much of a cook-”

“Let’s go,” Bucky pulls at Clint’s arm, dragging them away. “It’s easy. We’ll make gumbo.”

“Oh yeah, real easy,” Clint mutters, but Bucky ignores him. He pulls out nearby mushrooms, tossing them at Clint as he looks around for other things he can use.

“Mince those,” He tells Clint.

“ _Mince_ what?”

“Mince the mushrooms,” Bucky says and Clint grumbles but ultimately goes to do as asked. By the time Bucky’s found a suitable replacement for a pot and added several things, he notices Clint’s only cut three slices of the mushroom he has.

“Tragedy,” Bucky sighs, jumping over to him. “Absolute tragedy.”

“Hey! I’ve never cooked before,” Clint protests.

“I can tell,” Bucky says, showing Clint through the motions and leading his hand. “Do it like this.”

Clint’s quiet for a moment before he says, “When they made me part of the main act, I stopped doing behind-the-scenes work – I didn’t have to cook or clean or pack or unpack. They just wanted me to keep training all the time.”

Bucky hums, glancing at him.

“I just…,” Clint murmurs now, “I don’t think I know how to do much of anything.”

Bucky frowns, letting Clint cut the mushroom on his own. He waits a moment before saying, exaggerating his contemplative tone, “You know, you could be a good mushroom mincer if anything.”

Clint side-eyes him, a hint of a smile, “yeah?”

“Yeah,” Bucky grins, “Could put those precision skills to good use in a kitchen. Maybe if you’re good enough, I’ll hire you in my restaurant.”

“Really?”

“No,” Bucky grins and Clint laughs.

“C’mon, admit it, I’m growing on you.”

Bucky just laughs.

 

 

 

 

 

In a somewhat twist of fortune, Dr. Strange finds them. It’s mostly due to the face that Loki’s shadow demons had found them and grabbed Clint, but thankfully the man had intercepted and saved them.

“So,” Strange says once they’re situated in Strange’s abode, “I hear you have a problem you’d like me to solve.”

“We need to be human again,” Clint tells him, hopping up onto the nearest surface. Bucky joins him, watching Strange wander the sophisticated structure.

“Is that what you need or what you want?” Strange asks.

“Aren’t they the same thing?” Clint frowns, and Bucky blows out a breath. He has a bad feeling about this.

“Not at all,” Strange informs, patient yet seemingly annoyed, “Need and want are two very different concepts, young Clinton. You _want_ to be human, but is that what you _need_?”

Clint doesn’t answer, thinking it over, and Bucky speaks up,

“So if you can’t help us-”

“I never said I couldn’t,” Strange interrupts. “But the Trickster uses a vile magic, and counteracting it could have consequences were I to go about it.”

“So what do we do?” Bucky sighs. Strange is quiet a moment, pondering.

“The spell the Trickster cast was intended for royalty, and as such royalty will likely be the thing to break it. You need another royal to break the curse, by contact. Because you extended the curse onto yourself by way of mouth, it’s best for the royal person to do so as well so the reversal will affect you both and not just the young Clinton.”

Bucky pauses, digesting that.

Clint snarks, “so essentially someone of royal power has to kiss me.”

“That would be the gist of it, yes,” Strange sighs.

“Why am I living in a fairy tale,” Bucky groans. Thor chuckles from the other side of the room.

“Oh,” Clint turns to look at Thor, then at Strange, “Is there any way Thor can turn human, too?”

“Is it a want or a need?” Strange inquires and Bucky holds back the next groan. While Thor explains to Strange what he wants/needs, Bucky glances at Clint.

“You okay?” He asks.

Clint makes a face, “Where are we supposed to find a princess? Or prince?”

Princess.

Oh.

_Oh!_

“The Mardi Gras Day Parade,” Bucky says. “Howard Stark is the King, and Steve is the princess.”

“A guy named Steve is the _princess_?” Clint squawks, and Bucky grunts.

“Long story, hard to explain. The point is Steve can kiss you and turn us back.”

“So we gotta get back to New Orleans before the day is over.”

“How’re we gonna do that?”

“Fear not, friends! I know of a way to return to the city,” Thor says, coming over. Bruce flies by,

“Do you have a plan?”

“Yes, we just need to get back to New Orleans,” Bucky nods.

“I wish you well on your journey,” Strange says. “I urge you to think about what you want and what you need on the way.”

As they exit, Clint asks, “So Thor, did Strange tell you how to become human?”

“Aye, I have found the solution to my problem! But first, we must solve yours!”

 

 

 

 

 

Thor got them to the nearest ferry on its way back to the city. Clint’s watching the scenery, the darker skies and the shining stars. Bucky and Thor are elsewhere, but Bruce is flying about, checking up on everyone.

“What’s on your mind?” Bruce asks him, and Clint shrugs.

“Thinking about what Strange said,” He says. “Wants and needs.”

“Something specifically? Being human again?” Bruce asks.

“No, something else.” It goes quiet between them, but the loud sounds of music play on below in celebration.

“You know, Strange told me something too,” Bruce says, apropos of nothing. “On how I could be human.”

“Do you want to be human?” Clint asks. “Like me and Bucky and Thor?”

“Bucky, Thor, and me,” Bruce absently corrects and sheepishly smiles when Clint sends him a look. “But I haven’t really thought about it.”

“Like what?”

“There is a lifestyle I would be leaving behind, if I choose to be human,” Bruce says, “But there is also a lot of wonder out there – science and creation. Things I can only do if I am human.”

Clint nods at that. “I’ve been thinking about Bucky.”

“What about?”

“I think I’m falling in love with him.” Bruce makes a surprised face. “I know, it’s _weird_ , it’s been like a day but I just-” Clint exhales. “Bucky’s the first guy in a while to treat me like a regular guy. In the circus, it’s always being treated differently because of the skills I have. I thought it was good at first, great even, but Bucky – he’s someone that makes me want to try harder. Do better. When he told me about his restaurant, I thought it was one of the bravest things I’d ever heard. Putting yourself out there with no guarantee, it’s insane.”

Bruce is quiet for a second, possibly letting it sink in. Clint fidgets regardless. “I don’t think it’s weird,” The firefly tells him.

“You don’t?”

“No,” Bruce tells him quietly, “I don’t.”

Clint contemplates this and then asks, “Why?”

“I don’t know much about love in the human sense of the word, but for us, love is for those who find themselves in their partner. Clint, you’re finding you could be a better man because of Bucky.”

“Don’t you mean a better frog?” Clint asks with a hint of a smile. Bruce indulges him with a returning one.

“Love is also different for everyone. For some, it’s a slow burn. It’s talking over a period of time, realizing that maybe, just maybe, you could be in love with that someone and things can take a romantic turn if one of you takes the steps for it. For others, it’s a quick spark. The spark of chemistry in shared glances across the room, the fast attraction of a glance and the hard fall into that person.”

Clint looks up at the stars.

“There’s no wrong way to fall in love, Clint,” Bruce says quietly, and Clint nods.

Equally quiet, Clint says, “You sound as if you speak from experience.”

“A lost romance,” Bruce shares, “she and I were close but there were outside circumstances that threw us back apart, and then I lost her.”

“Do you miss her?” Clint asks.

“I look up at the stars every night,” Bruce murmurs, “and I think of Betty. I can look at the brightest star and imagine it’s her, that she’s still here looking over me.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be; it was a long time ago,” Bruce smiles softly. “Don’t be afraid to take the leap, Clint.”

Clint nods. “I won’t. Thank you, Bruce.” Just as he turns to hop off to find Bucky, he stops. He looks at Bruce, “Was that a pun?”

Bruce just smiles.

 

 

 

 

 

Clint spots Bucky sitting alone on the higher part of the ferry, and joins him.

“Hey,” Clint greets.

“Hey,” Bucky says.

“We’re almost back,” Clint nods to the lights off in the distance.

“Almost back to human,” Bucky agrees. Clint hums at that, returning his gaze to the scenery. There is a long moment of silence then, and Clint tries to figure out what to say.

“Hey, Clint,” Bucky says, and Clint looks at him.

“Yeah?”

“When we’re human-” Bucky breaks off.

“Yeah?” Clint encourages.

“…When we’re human, things’ll be different, won’t they?”

“Why do you say that?”

Bucky exhales, sounding frustrated. “I just- I don’t know.”

Clint smiles slightly, “things don’t have to be that different.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, I’d really like it if we-”

“Hey!” Bucky lights up, pointing, “There it is. That’s gonna be my restaurant, right there.”

Clint looks, spotting the abandoned mill. It could use some definite touching up, but, “I bet it’ll look amazing when it’s up and running.”

Bucky grins, bright and happy. Clint’s heart jumps. “I’m gonna go find Thor and see if we can get off soon.”

“Okay,” Clint says quietly, and watches Bucky hop away. He sighs, shaking his head. It’s stupid of him to think he has a chance with Bucky. Bucky doesn’t even think twice about him.

Clint sighs again, turning to follow Bucky.

There’s a screech, and high-pitched laughing, and the last thing Clint sees is Bruce flying toward him in a hurry as he’s pulled off the ferry.

 

 

 

 

 

Bucky eventually finds Thor, pulling him away from the other humans who are blind to the fact that Thor is an actual animal.

“What is the matter, friend?” Thor asks him as they head to the bow of the ferry.

“Nothing,” Bucky murmurs. There’s a weird feeling sitting in his gut since he kind of talked to Clint. They’re almost home free, they’re almost back to being human, but Bucky still feels off. Like a sinking feeling at not being able to see Clint anymore. Once their deal is done, they’ll be going their separate ways. Bucky’s not sure he wants that.

“Guys,” Bruce zips by, too quickly. He has to stop and come back. “Guys, Clint’s been taken!”

“By who?” Bucky tenses.

“Loki’s shadow demons. We have to hurry back.” Thor nods,

“Come along then! We will depart this ferry at once!”

 

 

 

 

 

Bucky has to hitch a ride on Thor’s shoulders as they dart through the crowded streets. They’ve got no idea where Clint could’ve been taken, but Bucky knows Loki’s shop is somewhere along this way.

Thor stops short at the end of the street.

The parade.

Fuck.

“I didn’t think weddings were part of human parades,” Bruce notes, and Bucky looks up. The top of the wedding cake float, are two people.

A blond.

And –

“Steve?” Bucky blinks, taking in the scene again. Steve doesn’t look right though. He looks confused, and slightly un-focused. Like he’s not all there.

The blond there also looks slightly odd, but more like he doesn’t know how he fits in that body. The whirlwind of blond hair rings something in Bucky’s mind.

The other morning. The one he really ran into. The blond with a bow. Hawkeye.

Clint.

“Clint?” Bucky says, but no, that’s not right. Clint wouldn’t have been able to turn human without Steve’s kiss. And Clint told him all about what Loki did.

It’s Barney. But what’s Loki doing getting Barney to marry Steve?

“We gotta find Tony,” Bucky tells Bruce.

“Who’s Tony?” Bruce asks.

“Mayor’s kid. Steve’s sweetheart. He’ll know what’s going on.”

“What is going on?” Thor asks.

“That’s Barney up there, Clint’s brother. This must be part of Loki’s scheme.”

“Then let us find the young Anthony,” Thor says, and jumps through the crowd. Bucky scans and –

“There!” Thor skids to a stop and Bucky jumps off. Tony’s standing at the mouth of an alley, leaning against the brick wall, arms hugged to his chest and red-faced. He’s been crying.

“Tony,” Bucky calls, and Tony jumps, looking around.

“Bucky?” He answers. “Bucky, where’ve you been?”

“I’m down here.” Tony looks down and startles again.

“Now I know I’ve gone crazy,” Tony mumbles, but crouches down. “Talking frog, Christ.”

“It’s an annoying and long story I’ll tell you later,” Bucky frowns, “What happened?”

“You know,” Tony laughs, self-deprecating, “I don’t really know. At the party Steve got talked to by that stupid archer, and the next thing I know, he’s getting swept off his feet and getting married. Told me we just weren’t working out and that we’d be better off not together.” Tony runs his hands over his face, “He told me he never loved me.”

Bucky inhales sharply. Steve loves Tony more than anything. He’s been in love with Tony since they were young and he had just started working for the Starks. Bucky used to just be able to look at Steve and tell he was pining.

“Okay,” Bucky says. “Tony, look at me.” He does. “Steve isn’t himself. Okay, this is a lot of weird magic and voodoo shit going on and _Steve isn’t himself_. Neither is that guy he’s marrying. I need you to trust me. Steve loves you.”

Tony takes a long breath, “Okay. Considering you’re currently a talking frog, I’ll believe you.”

“Okay, we need to find Clint – the real one.”

“Any ideas?” Tony asks.

“He’ll have to be nearby. Clint said that the talisman works off his blood, so it’ll need to get refilled.”

“Gross, but okay,” Tony nods. “I think I saw a box on the float? Could he be there?”

“Bruce,” Bucky shouts, and the firefly appears from wherever he had been searching. “Bruce, Tony says there’s a box on the float where Clint might be.”

“I’m on it,” Bruce nods and flies back off.

“Tony, have you seen Loki around?”

Tony shakes his head, and sounds apologetic when he says, “I haven’t been exactly looking anywhere other than the float.”

Bucky goes to open his mouth when there’s a commotion. He turns to see Clint jumping out of the box on the float, jumping at Barney, and grabbing the talisman. Barney falls off the float, halting the parade and gathering attention as he darts into the church. Bruce is flying after him.

Tony offers his hand and Bucky jumps onto it as Tony darts to the church. He glances around for Thor, but he must still be somewhere in the crowd. Tony gets close when the church doors open and Bruce flies out, carrying the talisman.

“Bruce!” Bucky calls.

“Bucky, take this and go!” Bruce throws the talisman, and Bucky catches it, jumping off of Tony’s hand.

“Tony, go check on Steve!” Bucky calls, and then he runs.

 

 

 

 

 

Bucky gets as far as the cemetery before he’s cornered by Loki’s shadow demons.

“I’ll be having that back, little one,” Loki says, appearing. Bucky holds the talisman close.

“No way,” Bucky says, “you can’t have this.”

“But why not?” Loki snaps his fingers, and Bucky startles, landing on his feet.

His human feet.

He blinks, looking down at his hands – actual human hands.

Holy shit.

“I could give you all you wanted,” Loki continues, and the scenery changes. The mill, but not really. It’s his restaurant. His and Steve’s restaurant. Busy, bustling, thriving. “Your restaurant.”

“Bucky!” Bucky turns and there’s Steve. Steve standing there waving, hand linked with Tony’s. There’s also Natasha and Sam, too. A band is playing something. “Bucky, we finally we made it,” Steve grins.

Bucky looks down at his hand, at the talisman. Then at the restaurant, at a blond man facing the wrong way. “Clint-”

But it’s not him. The man turns, a face nothing like Clint’s.

Bucky glances at the talisman again.

“Come on,” Loki entices, outstretching his hand. “Just give me the talisman.”

Bucky tightens his grip. His dream. But no Clint.

And that doesn’t sit right with him.

“No,” Bucky says and Loki pauses. “ _No_.” He drops the talisman to the ground and lifts his leg to stomp it.

But then he’s a frog in a cemetery again and Loki is laughing.

“Nice try, little one,” He says, pinning Bucky with his staff and retrieving the talisman. “But now you’ll always be stuck as a slimy frog.”

Bucky shifts slightly. “Someone told me it’s not slime. It’s actually mucus.” He shoots his tongue out, grabbing the talisman. Loki startles, and Bucky smashes the talisman.

“No!” Loki shouts. There’s a bright light.

Bucky’s not sure what happens next, but when he uncovers his eyes, Loki is gone, and his face is frozen in a tombstone.

He’s got to get back to Clint and the others.

 

 

 

 

 

He finds them back on the street of the parade, which is now deserted. He wonders what happened to Barney – probably arrested.

“Just, if you kiss me, Bucky can be human again. Bucky will be able to finish his dream. And I’ll do whatever I have to for you to kiss me,” Clint is saying to Steve. Steve, who’s looking more like himself, if not tired-looking, and sitting on the sidewalk. Tony’s sitting with him, gripping one of Steve’s hands, though it looks like Steve is holding on just as tightly. They’ll be okay, in time.

Thor and Bruce are close by, and Bruce looks up when he returns as he hears Tony mumble something about hating magic. “You alright?”

“Yeah, just, Loki’s gone. It’s done.”

“Barney was looking back like himself, according to Clint. He got arrested,” Bruce tells him. “Steve seemed to snap out of it once Loki started chasing you.”

“Thanks, Bruce,” He tells the firefly, then moves onto get closer to Clint.

“Clint,” Bucky calls, and Clint turns. “You don’t have to do this.”

Clint frowns, “But your restaurant.”

“Forget that for a minute and look at you,” Bucky presses, “Clint, I don’t want you in trouble with the circus for me.”

Clint pauses, and then shrugs with a small smile, “It’d be worth it for you.”

Bucky feels like he got punched in the stomach. Breathless, he catches Steve sharing a look with Tony and Tony squeezing Steve’s hand.

“Look,” Steve says, “I’ll kiss you, nothing needed in return.” Steve glances at Tony when he adds, “you’ve helped us enough already.”

“Steve,” Bucky breathes. Steve quirks a smile, tired but genuine.

“You do realize I’ll be teasing you about this for ages, Buck.”

“Great,” Bucky groans. Steve laughs.

“I hate to break up the moment,” Tony interrupts, “but midnight’s almost here. So, Steve, get kissing. I do not envy you here.”

Steve rolls his eyes but offers his hand to Clint, who obligingly jumps onto it. Steve takes a deep breath before kissing him.

A moment of silence.

And then a burst of colors.

Bucky’s eyes squeeze shut involuntarily, and when he opens them, he sees Clint sitting on the ground, half-sitting and leaning back on his hands. His eyes are wide.

Bucky shifts and-

He’s human. He quickly puts his hand in front of his face and it’s _skin_. It’s human skin and a human hand and a normal size. He glances up, eyes meeting with Clint’s, who’s grinning sheepishly. He hears Tony make a quip, but he’s stuck in Clint’s blue eyes.

He’s overcome with the urge to kiss this man.

For once, he indulges.

Bucky springs across the ground, catching Clint off guard as he kisses him. Clint makes a surprised noise, but after a moment, returns the kiss.

It’s perfect and Bucky must be _insane_ for kissing a guy he’s known for a little over a day but Clint is just entirely Clint and tragic and endearing and ultimately: _Clint_.

Somebody clears their throat.

Bucky jerks back, embarrassed. Clint’s face is turning red but he looks both dazed and happy. Bucky glances at Bruce and Thor, who are politely turning the other way, and then at Steve and Tony, who are shooting them amused yet slightly confused looks.

“Well,” Steve says politely, “I guess it worked.”

“You guess?” Tony says incredulously. Bucky wrinkles his nose. Then, glancing at Bruce and Thor, he says,

“Well, we’re not done yet.”

 

 

 

 

 

It takes several months before Bucky and Steve officially open their restaurant, The Howling Commandos. Clint had gotten his pay from Carson and retired, and helped them scrounge together enough cash for the restaurant (Tony helped, but he and Clint promised not to tell Steve). After that it was months of renovations, and they all chipped in: from Sam and Natasha to the newly humanized Thor and Bruce.

Tonight, they’re throwing a celebration for the official opening of The Howling Commandos, and the restaurant is packed. The band is playing with Thor at the forefront (Thor had taken a great interest in all aspects of human culture and recently learned how to play several instruments), with several others. Bucky spots Bruce talking to Tony, hands gesturing excitedly (Bruce and Tony had hit it off immediately once Bruce expressed interest in the sciences) as Bucky also recognizes Pepper and Rhodey, two of Tony’s friends.

He also sees Sam and Natasha sitting over with Fury, Coulson, and Hill, and Bucky shoots a smile over at the group when they look over.

“Hey,” Steve greets, nudging Bucky in the side with his elbow.

“Hey,” Bucky returns, smiling. “Everything alright in the kitchen?”

“Morita and Dum Dum are handling things,” Steve nods. They grow silent, looking over their business.

Their dream.

“We made it,” Steve says.

“Yeah,” Bucky dips his head a moment, “Yeah, we did.”

Steve grins, wide. There might be tears in his eyes, Bucky notes. “It’s our dream, Buck.”

“Yeah, Stevie,” Bucky laughs. “It is.”

Steve laughs, wrapping Bucky in a one-armed hug. Bucky thinks his eyes might be watering, but he refuses to admit it. Steve claps Bucky on the back once before pulling away, and heading off to join Tony. Bucky sees Tony light up at the sight of Steve, greeting him with a smile and a kiss on the cheek.

Bucky bites back the smile, until he feels arms wrap around his waist.

“Hey,” Clint says. Bucky leans back for a moment before turning and returning the embrace.

“Hey, doll,” He says. Clint scrunches his nose at the name, but tilts his head up to kiss Bucky anyway.

“Everything alright?” He asks. Bucky smiles into the next kiss.

“Everything’s great.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://torii-storii.tumblr.com/)


End file.
